


Lessons

by Mirkwoodmaiden



Category: The Lord of the Rings - J. R. R. Tolkien
Genre: Gen
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-05-13
Updated: 2020-05-13
Packaged: 2021-03-03 02:27:58
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 2
Words: 5,877
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/24167356
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Mirkwoodmaiden/pseuds/Mirkwoodmaiden
Summary: Estel, at a precocious and excitable 10, still has lessons to learn...of various kinds.
Comments: 3
Kudos: 10





	1. An Extra Bath

Fall 2941 TA--Rivendell

Estel looked up and immediately wished he had not. As he lay on the ground to inspect a certain kind of green leafed plant that he had not seen before, he saw his Adar walking down the path, scarlet robes flapping purposefully with each step. He had obviously forgotten to do something that he had specifically promised to do. He screwed his face up and thought hard about what that might have been, but he really could not remember. He really wished that he could because at least then he would be able to spin a more plausible story about why he hadn’t done whatever certain thing he was supposed to be doing. 

“Estel!” His Adar called, “I see you! Come here, please!”

Estel sighed, when his Adar took that tone there was no brooking dissent. He picked himself up off the grass and stood brushing off the excess dirt that always somehow seem to cling to his tunic and leggings no matter how careful he thought he was being. “Aye, Ada! I’m here!”

“I know you are, but is this where you should be?” Elrond said in that voice that said clearly that is was not where his youngest son should have been.

“No…” Estel ventured, trying gamely to bluff his way through, but he should have known it would not meet with success. 

His Adar saw straight through his pretense. He looked down his long nose and said one word, “Stables.”

It all came rushing back. He was meant to help clean out the stables as part of his punishment for trying to ride his Adar’s big strawberry roan. This was the delayed portion of the punishment because when he had tried riding the horse at what he had thought had been Elrohir’s suggestion he had broken his forearm. It was only since last week that the healers had taken the last of the splints from his arm and they had discussed at supper last night that he was to begin a week-long stint of mucking out the horse stalls. Normally he loved spending time in the stables but this was serving as a reminder of how foolish he had been and he supposed he had wanted to forget.

“Well, Estel,” Naredir is waiting…”

“Aye, Ada” Estel bent to pick up his small herb bag and drop a few leaves he had picked into it.

Elrond gazed interestedly on, “What is it that you have there?”

“A few leaves that I found that looked really interesting!” He dug back into his bag and showed his Ada what he had found. “I was going to go and compare them to your book of herbs”

Elrond inspected the leaves and was inordinately pleased, not necessarily at what his son had found but that he was out here looking, seeking after knowledge, “Well, I tell you what. After,” Elrond placed special emphasis upon that first word, “You help Naredir in the stables ALL morning. Come to the herbarium and we shall look up your findings together.”

Estel’s grey eyes shown with excitement, “Oh Aye, Ada!” he loved spending time with the herbarium with his ada. He always felt very important when he got a chance to do so.

“Very well, then.” He took Estel’s little herb bag, “I will have this safe in the herbarium with me. Be off, then. To the Stables.”

Walking into the stables he was greeted by the master horseman, “Ah, Young master Estel. I see you have finally decided to join us…” trying to look stern but his face hinting at a smile.

“I’m sorry, Naredir,” Estel began sheepishly, “I guess I tried to forget and was too successful. But afterwards Adar said that I could join him in his herbarium and we can look at some of the leaves I collected!” he finished excitedly.

“Well, I’m sure that will be very exciting,” Naredir stated. “But first,” he walked over to where the cleaning tools were kept and returned with a rake and broom.“Gilgilath’s stall needs cleaning out.”

Estel took the cleaning implements from the Stablemaster’s hand and placed them in the nearby wheelbarrow that Naredir was gesturing towards, “Aye, Sir.” And he promptly walked over to Gilgilath’s stall. As he approached the stall door, Gilgilath perked up, his nostrils flaring expectantly, full expecting to be taken out into the paddock for some exercise. Estel put the rake and broom down and reached into the carrot bucket careful to select the fattest carrot he could find. “Not today,” he sighed to his horse petting the white burst on his nose that had given him his name, Little Star. He petted the black silky neck as he fed his horse his treat. He grabbed a guide rope, and harness and strapped it in place around Gigilath’s nose and led him out of the stall into the one across so he could properly clean out the other. During this whole process Gilgilath was eyeing him at first curiously, and then with a glint in his eye that said he understood the reason for this unusual behaviour. Or at least it seemed so to Estel. As he started the mucking out process, Gilgilath whinnied from across the way and Estel looked back at him. “You stop, I don’t need to hear about it from you.” Gigilath whinnied in a self-righteous way almost as if to say, “I told you so.” Estel stuck his tongue out at his horse and turned to start into the mucking out proper.

After a morning spent mucking out horse stalls and helping out Naredir’s stable boy, Ryndaer do every other dirty or unpleasant chore in the stables, Estel was allowed to leave. “See you tomorrow, Master Estel, bright and early, and we shall do it all over again.” He tousled the boy’s dark plaited hair, picking out a stray piece of hay that was clinging to a plait and flicked it aside. Estel sighed, watching the flight path of the tenacious little piece of hay, “I’m going to have to take a bath again before I’m allowed to sit at table, aren’t I?” Naredir looked at him with some sympathy in his eyes, remember young boys and their resistance to all things bath related and nodded, “Aye My lad, I do think that is a definite possibility!” Estel sighed even heavier, “All right, off I go!” began up the path back to the main house. Naredir watched him, silently chuckling to himself and then turned to walk back into the stable where Ryndaer and he would share their midday meal.

Walking back to the rooms he shared with his Naneth, Estel was thinking that the punishment was warranted he supposed, he had done a very foolish thing but an extra bath, as well. It just was not fair. He walked across the one of the bridges that crossed the stream that ran through Imladris and stopped to look out at the small falls and felt the spray of his face and then an idea struck him. He could save his naneth all the trouble of having a extra bath drawn by washing off in the small falls. It seemed to him to be a very considerate idea. He ran down to the bank and proceeded to untie his boots and remove his tunic. He paused for a moment and thought that he had better take his leggings off as well to do a proper washing, leaving only his thin underclothes. He folded his clothes up; placed his boots on top of the stack and preceded to gingerly walk to the waterfall. Sticking a toe in he gasped a little for the water was just a little cold but he persevered and waded into the stream. He gained the falls and stood for a couple of seconds with the water gently beating down upon him. It was exhilarating, for those few seconds. He changed footing slightly but that was enough for water to get between the slippery stones of the stream bed and his foot. It slipped out from under him and he went shooting down the stream. He had never really realized how swift the current was until he was caught in it. He tried to get his footing but he was a little disoriented and could not. Suddenly he was stopped and he realized he was being held by a very wet but strong arm. He felt himself being placed on the stream bank and he looked up and into a pair of concerned and starlit blue eyes. “Muindoreg nin! Do you mind tell me what in the name of Illuvatar were you just doing!” His brother, Elladan was kneeling beside him soaking wet from the waist down just looking at him. He looked to his other side and though not dripping wet was Elladan’s twin Elrohir looking equally concerned. 

“’Dan! ‘Roh! You are back!” He enfolded Elladan in a big hug and proceeded to get the top portion of him wet as well. 

“Aye! We are back and we asked Adar where you were to come and greet you! But you have still haven’t told us what in Illuvatar’s name you were doing?”

“Oh! I was taking a bath after working all morning in the stables. This way Nana wouldn’t have to have an extra bath drawn so right after midday meal I could join Ada in his herbarium. So I was really trying to save time!”

Elladan looked at his little brother soaking wet and in his underclothes. He was trying to calm the frenetic beating of his heart which had been threatening to thump out of his chest since he saw Estel slip in the stream. He wordlessly looked at his brother to continue the conversation.

Elrohir, no less frenetic but at least a little drier, looked at his little brother, he took a deep breath and then, “So let me get this straight. You worked all morning in the stables and were trying to save time by not having to take a bath at home so you could eat and not be late to go the herbarium with Adar!”

Estel nodded shaking water from his dripping lock in every direction.

Elrohir was left speechless. Elladan, having collected himself somewhat, continued, “Estel, Tithen nin! Did you not realise how swift the current was at the small falls. Remember when Intyarë fell in last summer and Adar almost could not save her!”

Estel mouthed “O” and then looked very concerned biting his lower lip, “I had forgot. I’m sorry. I was just so excited to be studying my plants with Ada that I just didn’t think.” He looked at the very worried looks on his beloved brothers’ faces, “I’m sorry. I’m so sorry to have worried you!” 

He was immediately crushed in all embracing hug from both of his brothers. Elladan, by now thinking a little more clearly caught his little brother’s wide grey eyes with an intense look, “Estel,” he smoothed back the boy’s dark hair in an affectionate caress, “I know you get excited and all else falls by the wayside when it is something you want but you must learn to think about your actions. The decisions you make and act on have consequences. What would have happened had your brother and I had not been there to see you slip?” Elladan paused to let that idea sink into his little brother’s head. 

Estel chewed his lip, “I might have drown?” He suddenly remembered the conversation they had had a few months past the day after he had broken his arm. They had talked not being reckless and causing worry to his loved ones without good cause. He was beginning to think that maybe not wanting to take an extra bath was perhaps not the best of reason. He had a sinking feeling.

“Aye, Muindoreg nin.” Elrohir confirmed, adding his voice to Elladan’s, “Do you see what your brother is trying to tell you. It was well and good to be excited about something, it is what drives us and makes life interesting, but you must never let your excitement blind your good judgment. You cannot let that slip away for we may not always there to catch you.” He looked into his little brother’s eyes, saw his alarm and that his words were sinking in and that Estel was starting to shiver just a little. “Now then where are your clothes?” Elrohir stood up then and started to scan the area.

Estel said, “Over near the falls.”

Elrohir spied them and went to retrieve them. A new thought popped into Estel’s head. “Do we have to tell Ada?” he sheepishly asked of Elladan. 

“Tell me what?” Their adar approached in a rustle of crimson robes, “Estel, why are you soaking wet? And only in your underclothes.”

Elladan gave Estel a complicit look that said, “Shhh! Let me handle this. Adar,” He continued, “When we came upon the falls Estel had decided to take a little swim, that was all…”

Elrond looked at his oldest son also extremely wet and paused, deciding whether to believe his story or not. Elrohir came back with Estel’s clothing in hand. One look at Elladan and Elrohir remained silent. 

Elrond looked at his two older sons, one and then the other, paused for a moment or two, harrumphed a little, “Indeed.” He said pouring all his suspicion into that small word. All was clearly not being said but he did trust his older sons with Estel’s welfare. Raising his eyebrow and fixing his smallest son with a knowing stare he decided to let the matter rest, for now. “Estel, get yourself inside before your catch you death. If you develop even so much as a sniffle, I will not be answerable to your naneth.” Gilraen, normally calm and quiet, was a tigress when it came to the care of her son.

Looking at his two elder sons, Elrond suggested, “We will meet after midday meal to discuss your news.” Elrond caught himself, having spied his youngest son's dejected look, “after I meet with Estel concerning a few herbs that he located.”

Estel smiled a beaming smile. His Adar had said that they had a meeting, like grown-ups had. He felt very important. And then he sneezed. 

“Up! and out of those wet clothes!” his Adar commanded. And the three beat a hasty retreat to Gilraen’s apartments.

Upon arrival it was discovered that Gilraen was not there, Estel remembered that she said was going to spend the morning in the weaving room.

Estel breathed a sigh of relief that neither Ada or Nana would know of his behavior this morning.

“Right, let’s get you out of these wet things, and afterwards we will talk,” Elladan said in such a way that caused him to think that maybe he was not going escape a lecture after all.

After the inevitable and inescapable bath, Estel sat in a dry blue tunic and red leggings, with a drying towel on his shoulders. “Ow!” he yelled as Elrohir was trying to comb out his hair.

“Sorry, Muindoreg!” Elrohir murmured for the fifth time. He finished combing and quickly drew back Estel’s dark hair in a simple warrior’s plait because that was all he knew how to do.

“Right, done? Good.” Elladan stated briskly, “Estel, come over here to the bed,” Elladan patted a corner of the many colored coverlet woven long ago. “We need to talk.”

Estel sat down looking at Elladan with a look that said he was unsure of what was about to take place.

Elladan saw the pensive look and sighed. “Relax, I’m not going lecture…well not much.” He smoothed back the slightly damp dark hair and ended by taking both Estel’s hands in his. “You worried us today!” 

Estel looked at him and then at Elrohir who wore a similar expression of worry and concern. “I’m sorry.” 

Elladan looked into his eyes, “I know you are. And Thank you for saying that. But sometimes something is needed beyond that.”

Estel looked a little confused. Elladan pressed on, “Do you know why we did not tell Adar what happened this morning?”

“Because you didn’t want to get me into trouble?” Estel suggested hopefully.

Elladan hid a smile, but pushed on the serious vain necessary, “Well escaping Adar’s stern eye is always a good thing,” Elrohir shot him a look that said, “Wrong thing to say, brother!”

Elladan sighed. He was not very good at this sort of thing. He and his brother were known miscreants through out their childhood. He thought who was he kidding. They were miscreants now. But Estel needed to learn caution and to think about his actions and maybe if that message came from someone other than his Adar then the message might take firmer root. 

Estel sat looking at Elladan, an earnest look on his face. Elladan tried again, “We did not say because you need to start making your own decisions and to realize for yourself when something is not a sound judgment, without Ada sternly lecturing you on a poor choice.”

Elrohir took up the reins from there, “There will come a time when you are making decisions and we might not be there--”

Estel looked worried, “You keep saying that. Are you two going away? I don’t want anyone going away.” he started to bite his lower lip, a sure sign of fretful emotion in the boy.

Elladan looked at Estel and then at Elrohir, *maybe it is too soon to speak of this* he spoken into his brother’s mind. 

Elrohir looked at him then came the thought, *Do you think he somehow remembers having to leave Fornost?* Estel had only been three when he and his naneth had to leave their home in the North with the Dunedain, far earlier than any other fosterling had ever come to Imladris to be sheltered and tutored by Elrond. It had been a traumatic parting even in the beginning when the small boy realised that he would have to leave his beloved uncle, Erithain behind. It turned from traumatic to tragic during the journey as their friend and foster brother, Arathorn, Estel’s father and the Heir to Isildur was slain by Orcs during an attack in the Trollshaws coming here to Rivendell. Three-year Estel had seen his father die and been near inconsolable. So much so that Elladan had had to weave sleep upon the mortal child in order to give him some peace. Because of such a communion there was a special bond between the Elf and the boy.

Elladan looked at Estel intently, “Nobody is leaving you. We are here and we will stay here.” You will be the one to leave, he thought but did not say. Instead he stated emphatically and smiled, “You could not possibly get rid of us!”

Estel looked at his beloved brothers, “Good!” He smiled, “You wouldn’t know what to do without me!”

“No, we wouldn’t!” Elladan said and caught him in a big bear hug. 

“Enough you two!” Elrohir interjected laughing. “Nobody is going anywhere! Except maybe to the table to eat!”

Estel jumped up to go. Elladan stilled his motion, “But remember what we have said, you must learn to think about your actions and how they will affect you and others! Or we will tell Adar!”

Estel nodded solemnly “I will remember; at least I will try,” he added more honestly.

Elladan smiled, “That is all we ask. Now go before the berry cakes are gone!”

Estel sprinted from room.

Elrohir looked after him, “he is still too young for such future thoughts just yet.”

“Aye, that he is. For now.” Elladan stated, somehow glad that he was because that meant he could remain their Estel for a while yet. A sunny bright light in their lives. Because Estel was right, when he did leave, and leave he must, Imladris would be a sadder place. He was to be the hope for the World of Men. Elladan had seen it in a long ago vision. But for now he could still remain their Estel, bringing hope into their lives. Until all the berry cakes were gone at least. He smiled at his brother, mercurially shifting to joy, “The last one often gets no dessert.” And he was off. And his brother quickly followed.


	2. On Healing and Herbs

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Estel shares time with his Ada speaking of herbs, life and lessons.

Chapter 2 – Of Healing and Herbs

Later that afternoon as was promised Estel was allowed to share time in the herbarium with Elrond. Drying bundles of herbs were on one shaded side of the herbarium. The scents and smells of the varying bundles gently mingled together creating an intoxicating scent that invited the young boy’s imagination and thirst for knowledge to run rampant. As he walked in with his adar Estel was filled with expectation and wonder. His Ada healed with these plants and roots. It seemed like magic to his young eyes and admiration of his Ada grew by leaps and bounds. He had seen his Ada at work healing and making the sick whole again. Like last summer when little Intyarë fell near the small falls. He could still hear the healing chant Elrond had sung. His adar had truly worked magic that day. Thinking of that day, however, brought to mind his own earlier foolishness on this day. He looked at Elrond a little sheepishly as he watched him ready a space for the day's work.

Elrond side glanced his small son as he was readying herbs for mixing and saw the sheepish and guilty look cross the young grey eyes. He waited to see what he would say, to see if he would own up to his foolish actions of earlier. He did not have to wait long.

"Ada?" came the small voice that presaged his son's frequent bouts of honesty that followed misbehaviour.

"Aye, Estel." Elrond offered. He waited patiently as he went about his setting up.

Hesitantly Estel continued, "Elladan and I didn't really go for a swim at the small falls."

"Really..." Elrond let the open invitation hang in the air.

"He..." Estel hesitated, and then blurted out what had actually happened, "had to fish me out of the stream because I slipped when taking a shower in the falls."

Elrond froze and blinked, trying to take in what he was being told. He had suspected shenanigans of some sort but even then the actual events surprised him. He took a deep breath fighting off the nearly overwhelming desire to yell at his smallest son. Having quelled his immediate emotions he turned to Estel, gathered up his crimson robes and sat down on the edge of the workbench of his herbal preparations table and held out his hands for Estel come the two or three steps that separated them. Estel stepped forward and clasped his father's hands looking sheepishly into his pale blue eyes. Elrond stated in a calm, controlled voice that belied the fear and frustration trying to constrict his heart, "Estel, Why were you taking a shower in the small falls?”

“Well,” Estel started, biting his lip nervously, “I had gotten all sweaty and dirty cleaning out the stables and by the time I was finished midday meal was coming. I knew you would not allow me to sit at table unwashed and right after we would be coming here. I thought it would save time to shower in the falls…” At this Elrond’s pale blue eyes took on an even more stern look and Estel sighed slightly, “I told myself it would save time…but I guess I thought it would be fun as well,” he finished with an air of confession.

Elrond sat on the bench with his eyes cast down and breathing deeply. He still clasped his son’s hands as he was trying to quell the fear and anger in his heart. Fear that he could have lost Estel, anger at himself and at Estel for doing such a foolhardy thing. He sat there for many moments, trying to control his emotions. A small, contrite “I’m sorry,” caused him to lift his head and look into earnest, grey eyes wide with contrition and a new emotion, fear that he had disappointed his father. 

“Oh, Ion nin!” He gave into the fear and hugged his small son, reassuring himself that the child was all right. Pulling back, Elrond had recovered his composure, “Why do you apologise? And to whom?” he asked as he smoothed back one of the long dark plaits at his son’s temple, much in the way his brothers wore their plaits he mused as he placed it on Estel’s shoulder. 

Estel looked pensive, then said, “Because we talked about grown-up stuff the day after I broke my arm and, well I guess I didn’t listen very well. I did think that maybe it wasn’t the best idea…” he offered more brightly.

“And yet you did it anyway.” Elrond finished his son’s sentence, a little sternly.

Estel snuffled a little and chastened, he nodded as he wiped his runny nose on his fresh, new tunic. “I’m sorry, Ada.” 

Elrond, whose anger dissipated at the evident contrition of his young son, clasped his hands in both of his and held them. “Thank you. Thank you for recognizing your fault and for telling me what happened, even after your brothers had given you a way not to confess. I am proud of you for doing that.” Estel just stared his thanks to his father and smiled a little. Elrond returned the small smile. He looked down at Estel’s hands clasped within his own; small hands that held such nascent hope of which Estel was far too young to understand, or even suspect. Hands that would heal, a king’s hands. But first they needed to learn; learn to heal, learn to fight, learn to comfort. There was so much to learn. All that lay in the future, Elrond thought. This day Estel was still his, his joyful, rambunctious, trouble-making son. His to love; his to teach. At that thought he squeezed Estel’s hands playfully and then stood up, reaching for Estel’s herb bag, “Right,” he said, opening the bag and emptying its contents onto the clean work board, “What have we here? Estel, Can you get me my book of herbs and we shall set to work!” Estel jumped up excitedly and ran to the near bookcase and brought the heavy tome of herbs and their uses.

Elrond smiled as small boy brought large tome full of both bound and unbound pages. He took a few steps and helped place the book on the worktable. He opened the tome to the front pages. Estel looked on and a thrill went through him as he read words written in Elrond’s fine, controlled script. “What have we here?” Elrond said spreading out Estel’s first couple of leaves. “I see Fennell. Look it up and tell me its uses,”

Estel paged through the tome quickly, loose pages shifting as he turned through the book, “Here it is!” he announced excitedly, “Fennel--used for Protection, Healing and Purification. It can be used in a tea, tincture or syrup!” 

"Aye, all herbs and plants have their own essence, their own spirit. A little bit of Arda exists within each living thing." Elrond instructed. "This is very important. We have to understand these properties and the energy that flows through each plant to understand how they can heal and what they can do." Elrond looked at his young son to see if he was understanding this concept. Wide, intelligent grey eyes met his. He continued, "They aid us in helping the energy within us, help us to restore our fëa."

"Is it like magic?" Estel asked wide-eyed.

Elrond looked at Estel, trying to determine the best way of describing Elven Healing without resorting to using the mortal shorthand term quite often used to describe Elven powers to heal and how not to explain why he as a mortal child could learn to delve into the spirit and power of the world. Elrond could not yet reveal to his mortal son that he did indeed have Elven heritage within his blood. He was not ready for that knowledge. "In a way it may look like magic to those unfamiliar with our ways, but really it is tapping into the power that exists in all things and understanding how to channel that energy in ways that are beneficial. Herbs help us to do that. We may grind up the dried leaves and mix them into a poultice or brew it up into a tea for the injured to drink. Or use words that are meant to channel energies in a certain way that will help the potency of the herbal elements used."

Estel looked enthralled at what Elrond was imparting to him. He felt very grown up because his ada had never really discussed this sort of knowledge with him before.

Elrond searched through the small pile of leaves Estel had collected. And after locating the sought-after herb, he continued, "Some herbs have innate power over our spirits." He held out small dark green leaves in his palm for Estel to see. Estel leaned forward. "This is Athelas, also known in the Common Tongue as Kingsfoil, many now think it just a weed. It has the power to cleanse the air and to bring to mind far happier times in our thoughts. It does not grow abundantly." He crushed and rolled the small leaves in his hand and immediately the air in the herbarium was charged with wholesomeness and in his mind’s eye he saw his beloved Celebrian sitting here in the herbarium where they had spent many a happy hour drying and preparing the various roots and plants of his art. He looked down at his young son and smiled. Estel looked up at his ada, wonder on his face. Elrond continued, “Athelas is a powerful healing plant. It can do much for healing both the body and the spiritin the right hands.” In the hands of the King, Elrond thought as he looked at Estel seeing in his mind’s eye the strong, honorable man that his ten-year old son would be become. He blinked and it was gone and young, earnest, eager eyes looked back at him. Elrond smiled wistfully and then said, “Do you understand me?”

Estel nodded enthusiastically and then asked, “Is the power of the Athelas the same for all who might use it or does it change with each one who uses it?”

“That is a very good question, Ion nin.” Estel beamed at his father’s praise, “For the most part it has much the same properties but there only a very few of us that can channel the herb’s essence not only to cleanse the body and refresh the soul, but to drive away shadows as well.”

Estel mouthed a silent “O” and gazed at the crushed leaves in middle of Elrond’s palm. Their essence made him happy and then a thought struck him. “Maybe we could give some this essence to Nana. Then maybe she wouldn’t look so sad sometimes.” Hope in glowed in his eyes.

Elrond paused and considered how to answer the precocious child’s hopeful inquiry. Gilraen like Estel came here to Imladris out of necessity but Estel remembered little, if any, of the reason why they had come to here to live among the Elves. Gilraen remembered far too much. Elrond thought upon the day they had ridden into Rivendell, heartsick and weary. For a long time Estel, who had been three at the time, was shy and withdrawn; he frequently awoke from nightmares but Rivendell was a healing place and the very air, meadows, and waterfalls healed the boy’s soul. He was thriving in Rivendell. The same could not really be said of his mother. She had left everything she knew and sacrificed it all for her son’s safety. The wounds upon her own soul had never been allowed to fully heal. 

Estel was a perceptive and thoughtful child, he would require a truthful answer. Elrond would try to give one as best he could. He looked into the hopeful, earnest face. He placed a hand on his charge’s near shoulder unsure of what he could say but he ventured forth. “Athelas cannot help your naneth. It is not a malady of the spirit that can be healed. It is memory that troubles her. And she must see her own way through.” Though I wish in my own heart I could help her, such a valiant spirit to be banked for so long.”

“Oh,” once again, Estel’s eyes misted a little with disappointment. Elrond put a protective arm around his son and gathered him to him just a little more, “But I will tell what you can do for your naneth, though.”

“What?” the small disappointed voice asked.

“You can love her.”

“Oh that.”

“Aye, THAT,” Elrond confirmed, “I have never seen your nana happier than when she has folded you into a big hug. Her eyes shine and she is smiling.”

Estel remained unconvinced turning the pages of the tome idly.

“Estel, look at me…” The eyes of the boy turned towards his father, “There is nothing more important that we can do but to love. It is the true component in all healing. Everything else, our lore, our skill, our healing materials are there to provide a guide, a way, a channel but it is all done with love in our hearts. We as healers can do much with our lore, our learning and our skill and we hone these skills to be of service to others. But without love in our hearts they are only words and plants, nothing more.” 

Elrond reflected that there were times when the spirit must be tended and other times when one could only wait until the spirit would allow healing, if at all. But that was a lesson for another day. He once again thought of Celebrian, the light of his life whom he could not heal even with all his consummate art and love. It was the way of life. He broke away from his own musings when he realised that Estel was looking at him with concern on his face. Elrond realised that he had let too much show on his face and quickly stated, “Lesson over! What say we go over and see your naneth and you can give her a big hug!”

They stood. Estel smiled and quickly wrapped his small arms around his ada taking in the feel of crimson silk and scent of herbs that was his father, “I love you, Ada!” Elrond’s heart was lit with love for his small son, He wrapped his arms around the boy and answered in a voice full of emotion, “I love you, too. Estel.”

“But you still have to go to the stables tomorrow to help muck out,” he said good naturedly.

A small groan was emitted, and then muffled laughter, “but afterwards can we come back here? Minus the small falls shower!”

Elrond laughed, and looked down at his small charge, “I suppose that can be arranged.”

~*~*~*~*~*~*~

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> A/N: My discussion of the elven healing arts is expounded and extrapolated upon after reading the wonderful online treatise “I Nestad in Edhil: The Healing of the Eldar” I wanted to base my writing of Elven Healing as close to the Professor’s thoughts on the matter as I could and this treatise was excellent for that.


End file.
